pokemon
by O.God.The.After.Math
Summary: My own pokemon adventure how it should be, more realistic.Characters are all my friends. Read and Review please!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

One day a little boy with amazingly brown curly hair and glasses set off on an adventure of his own. With no one to accompany him except for his trusty pokemon, Larry the larvitar; the little boys freckles glowing in the hot sunlight along with his ambition. The boys name was Micheal Sadurski, and he had been aspiring to be a pokemon master since he could walk, now on his fifteenth birthday he leaves the town of Akana on his own epic quest into the undiscovered and untamed world of pokemon.

In a town not to far from Akana, a girl full of hope and dreams gets out of a large old red van, waving happily to her father, a small man with hair tied back loosely into a ponytail reaching just over his shoulders and a moustache. The man waved back and grinned a large and encouraging grin, "pick a good one.' He said to the girl who nodded and skipped off into the lab. "Hm, I'll take this one.' She reaches out and grabs a pokeball, throwing it up a bright light is released, revealing a small electric pokemon. Today was the beginning of Charlotte Sadurski's pursuit to become the worlds greatest pokemon master.

Both these trainers unknowing and unprepared for what the future had in store for them. For each of them would have many obstacles to conquer and many hard times ahead.


	2. A Rattata Attack

**Chapter One : A Rattata Attack **

Micheal didn't waste any time, fighting the first pokemon he laid eyes on, a wild Rattata. Sending out Larry, quickly making an order "Larry use Bite!" Larry charged the weak pokemon ready to attack however it seemed the wild rattata was too quick for him. Sizing his opponent rattata used quick attack; a direct hit. Micheal decided if he wanted to hit his mark he would need to take rattata out of his element, "Larry use Sandstorm." The larvitar kicked up sand from the ground, "Sneak up on him and use Bite!" Larry did as he was told, attaching himself to the rattata by its neck, drawing blood quickly. As the sandstorm cleared, it revealed the injured and confused rattata its fur turning a deep red from the previous attack. "Pokeball go!" The boy reached into the pockets of his shorts and threw a pokeball, encasing the wild pokemon.

Charlotte, was taking a more mellow approach, sitting by the river, her feet in the cold water, and her pokemon at her side. "Sure is a nice day." She looked down at her pokemon "Right Minnie?" The Minun looked at her with its large eyes and nodded. Just then they both heard something in the bush, standing up quickly Charlotte and Minun got ready to battle, stopping cold in their tracks when the saw a small and injured rattata, barley able to walk. The girl ran towards it and scooped it up in her arms, "We need to go to a pokemon center now." Wondering to herself about who could have done this was quickly interrupted by a boy jumping through the bush where the rattata had just been, "Get your hands off that pokemon." The boy yelled, "I'm going to catch it." He spoke confidently, Charlotte placed the injured rattata down unsure of what should be done. "Pokeball go!"

Just as he was about to throw the ball, the bushes all around them started shaking, revealing glowing red eyes. Both trainers looked at each other and ran, "What are they?" The girl asked in a hurry. "Rattata and their evolved form Raticate, everyone knows that, n00b." Charlotte turned a light shade of red after being mocked by the strange boy. They continued to run knowing they didn't have a chance against the chasing pokemon. However shortly after the pokemon stopped following, though neither Charlotte or Micheal were sure why. Sitting down and breathing hard, both trainers lit up a smoke and rested.

"You must be really stupid." Micheal broke the silence that plagued the two, Charlotte just looked at him curiously, "You know that Minun is a really weak pokemon, it learns thunder at level thirty eight and that's its best move, not to mention its gay." The girls mouth hung open and she held her pokemon close to her, "Don't listen to him Minnie, you can take his pokemon." Minnie looked at Larry and shook its head. "Okay mister know it all, what makes your pokemon better than mine?" Micheal began to laugh, slamming his tiny fists into the ground. When he finally stopped, he wiped a tear away from his eye, "Because, Larvitar evolves into pupitar at level thirty and into tyranitar at level fifty five, where he will learn hyperbeam. Your pokemon cant evolve and cant learn moves worth shit."

Charlotte stood up, her fists clenched together tightly, "Lets go, Pokemon battle now!" Micheal continued laughing, and finally came to a stop, realizing she was serious and stood up. "All right, but only so you can see how a real trainer does it."


	3. Abra Kadabra

**Chapter Two : Abra Kadabra**

"Go Minnie!" Charlotte called, the pokemon nervously stepping forward. "Okay Larry, lets make this quick." The larvitar nodded and advanced. "Since your such an idiot ill let you go first." Charlotte grunted and rolled her eyes, "Thanks." She muttered under her breath. "Minnie, use quick attack!" Micheal smirked, "Larry block it and use bite." The battle seemed to be going his way, Minun's head was intrapped in Larvitar's jaw. "Minnie, hang in there and use your thunder shock attack." The Larvitar held its ground, tightening its grip on the small pokemon, "Charlotte, thunder attacks don't affect ground pokemon, specially not weak ones." Minun let out a whimper, as a trail of blood spilt from its skull, "Okay that's enough, call your pokemon off!" Charlotte rushed in to grab her pokemon, holding it in her arms, "You know what, honestly Micheal, ill beat you next time. No problem." The boy laughed and returned his pokemon, "We have a big man on our hands."

"Pass the salt?" Charlotte asked Micheal, in a low voice, spilling the substance over her food, "I hope she's okay, Minnie…" Micheal fought to hide a smirk, "Unfortunately it will be fine." Nodding Charlotte looked over at Nurse Joyce who smiled at her, "Yeah I hope so." Without saying a word Micheal stood up, "Where you going?" Charlotte waited for an answer, "To fight the gym leader, he uses physic pokemon, an Abra and a Kadabra to be exact, if I can manage to beat him, Larvitar will be closer to evolving." Without saying anything else he left, leaving Charlotte with a table of food and the bill.

"Righorn city Gym where are you." Charlotte and Minnie walked aimlessly around, not sure exactly where to go.

"Larvitar, lets go, use Bite!" The pokemon didn't move, Micheal grinded his teeth together, "Kadabra used physic." Suddenly Larry shot up in the air, dropping down quicker than the eye can see, struggling to get up, the pokemon was pushed back down, "Come on Larry, hang in there." Micheal knew his chances of victory were going down the drain, Larry had already been weak from battling Abra. The gym leader called out an order, "Kadabra use confusion." Larvitar stood up and turned to face his master, and used a screech attack. Micheal quickly covered his ears, "Larry! Stop! Listen to me!"

Charlotte strolled into the gym at this exact moment, "I want to challenge the gym leader here for my first badge." She yelled, stopping when she saw Micheal, running over to the battle arena, she took in the sight, "Micheal must be loosing…" She thought to herself. "Kadabra use Psybeam!" Charlotte tilted her head to the side, unsure of what a psybeam attack looked like. Within a blink of an eye it was obvious to everyone including Charlotte the match was over and Micheal did not come out victorious.

Standing closely behind the boy, Charlotte waited as he returned his Larvitar and turned to her, simply walking past her without even glancing.


	4. Double Trouble Nidoran's

**Chapter Three : Double trouble Nidoran's **

Charlotte knowing that if Micheal couldn't beat the gym leader she wouldn't have a chance ran out after him, "Micheal. Wait!" She caught up to him after a while, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around, "Hey, I told you to wait for me!" He just shrugged and ripped his hand from hers. "What ever. I have to go." She rolled her eyes and followed silently for a while, eventually unable to keep quiet she spoke. "You know its okay to loose, right?" He stopped, "Not for me, I'm going to be a pokemon master, you aren't ever going to make it past this gym leader with that minun of yours." Charlotte smirked, "From what I recall you got your ass handed to you from this gym leader." From then on Micheal didn't speak.

After walking around town for an hour Charlotte asked where they were going, "I'm going to train and find new pokemon, I didn't say you could come with me." She nodded, "Yeah I know but I wanted to." Shaking his head Micheal continued, "Hey look pokemon!" Charlotte said and pointed into the grass, "Their cute!" Micheal pulled out his pokeball, "Their Nidoran male, and Nidoran female and I'm going to catch them." He sent out Larry and ordered him to use sandstorm, "Okay use tackle!" Larry did what he was told, and got a direct hit on the male nidoran, "Okay finish him off, use-" "Minnie, use thunder shock." Charlottes Minun attacked the male Nidoran, "Go Pokeball." She threw her pokeball and trapped the Nidoran inside.

"What the hells wrong with you? That was suppose to be my pokemon." Charlotte nodded over to the other pokemon, "There's two, and I wanted this one." Micheal muttered a few more swears and battled the other Nidoran, catching it without a problem.

Charlotte was sitting under a tree feeding her pokemon and Micheal sat opposite of her, pouting about the Nidoran, "I wanted the boy, you're a girl you don't need a Nidoking, your to stupid to raise it properly." Charlotte looked up at him, "What's a Nidoking?" Pulling out her pokedex she listened, "Nidoking is recognizable by its rock hard hide and its extended horn. Be careful with the horn as it contains venom." She patted her Nidoran on the head, "I like you the way you are, so don't go evolving on me just yet." Micheal rolled his eyes, "Nidoran evolves into Nidorino at level sixteen, then you need a moonstone to evolve it into Nidoking. You honestly don't know anything do you." It wasn't a question as much as a statement. "I know some stuff, I'm not a freaking pokemon dictionary like you though." He raised his eyebrows and grinned, "Really, then what do you know Charlotte?" She swallowed the saliva in her mouth, "Hmm, well… I don't know, just stuff." His grin held its ground, "Yeah that's what I thought, you have a lot to learn." Charlotte grabbed his hands in her own, "Okay then its settled, we'll travel together, and I'll learn from you." Before he could even say anything she pulled him up, "Lets go, we have training to do."

The duo spent the next few days battling any trainers they could, and every wild pokemon they encountered, all to prepare themselves for the challenge that awaits them back in Righorn city.


	5. A Charmander Meander

**Chapter Four : A Charmander meander **

"Mikey, you ready?" Micheal nodded and patted his chest, "Ready as I'll ever be" Charlotte smiled and put her arm around him as they walked into the gym, "I know you'll do good." Micheal hid a smile, and continued in the gym.

"I want a rematch." The gym leader smirked, "Ready to get defeated again?" when Micheal didn't back down he shrugged and sent out his abra. "That's exactly what I thought you would do, go Nidorina!" The battle was an easy one for Micheal, his Nidorina decimated the opponent, without wasting too much energy. Micheal swallowed hard when Kadabra appeared on the field, "Okay Nidorina just like we planned, watch out for his physic attacks." Nidorina charged at Kadabra, stopping and spinning around when he teleported, Nidorina took this opportunity to use poison sting, barely managing a hit. Kadabra backed up, holding his stomach where the attack had hit, already it was turning a greenish color, "Okay good Nidorina, use bite now." Opening her mouth she clamped it down on Kadabra's back, the only noise that could be heard was a painful cracking from Kadabra's spine. "Nidorina use tackle, finish this off!" With one swift move Nidorina stepped back and drove her head into Kadabra's abdomen, causing the physic pokemon to fall on its back, the poison continuing to have affect. "Kadabra return." The gym leader called back his pokemon, "You did a good job and you've had enough." He spoke to his pokemon before turning to Micheal.

The gym leader walked over to Micheal, holding out his hand, "You surprised me, kid." Micheal took his hand and smiled, "As the gym leader of Righorn I give you the Deep Thought badge." Arms wrapped around Micheal, and held on tight, "Mikey you did it!" Charlotte spun him around happily, "I knew you could."

Charlotte and Micheal wandered around town, looking for somewhere to stop and eat, when they ran into a wild pokemon. "Aw, it's a Charmander!" Charlotte began to run over to it when Micheal grabbed her, "It probably belongs to someone, look its wearing a collar." Pointing over she noticed the black collar on the pokemon's neck, "So what, its just on a stroll through town…" Micheal just rolled his eyes and they kept walking.

A while later they were gearing up to leave Righorn when they saw that same pokemon, "I don't know Mikey, maybe its abandoned?" They walked over to it, "Hey little guy, are you alone?" Micheal shook his head, "Your scaring it Charlotte." Glaring up "No way, if anything your scaring it." She snapped. "Chester? Chester, where are you-oh there you are!" A girl ran towards them, quickly picking up the Charmander, "Chester don't run away again I was worried about you."

"That pokemon isn't getting raised well, your not a good trainer." Micheal spoke, receiving a slap on the arm from Charlotte. "I don't know, Chester always runs away, maybe your right…" The girl addressed Micheal, "But I don't know what to do to be better." Charlotte grabbed the girls hand and shook it, "I'm Charlotte and this is Micheal, were traveling around the world collecting badges." The girl accepted Charlottes hand shake, "I'm Alexis." There was a brief awkward silence then Micheal spoke, "You should come with us, your Charmander needs to fight and grow and it cant in this shitty town." The girl nodded and looked at her Charmander who nodded back. "Okay then its settled."


	6. Fear Of Fearow

**Chapter Five : Fear of Fearow **

The trio find that the way to Presslate city is a little more confusing than they first thought. "Alexis are we there yet? Honestly its been three days of walking and this is gay!" Charlotte whined and pouted, "No Honestly Charlotte, were not there yet, suck it up and keep walking." Alexis snapped, causing a giggle to escape from Micheal and driving Charlotte into a deeper sulk, "So were lost." Micheal pointed out the obvious, "Doesn't matter to me, there's a lot of wild pokemon around here-"

Just as he said that a flock of Spearow flew closely over them, Alexis letting out a high pitched scream, "Micheal reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball, "Go Nidorina! Lets catch a Spearow." However the second Nidorina was called out an assault of bird pokemon attacked her, Nidorina thrashed about to get them off unsuccessfully, while Alexis managed to hold a steady scream throughout the battle. "Go Minnie, use Thunder Shock!" Minun jumped from Charlottes shoulder and released a shock of electricity, just enough to scare away the Spearow. "Good job Minnie." She patted the pokemon on the head as it rested on her shoulder again. "Well that was gay, those Spearow weren't worth catching if that little douche bag beat them." Charlotte flexed her non-existent muscles mockingly, "What ever, at least I beat them." Micheal rolled his eyes, "You didn't beat them they ran away." Charlotte sunk her head down, and continued to mope around.

"I suggest we get moving" said Micheal. "No!" yelled Alexis, "I've been traumatized and I refuse to move." Micheal smirked. "You don't like birds so I suggest you move . Unless I'm much mistaken there gonna be back and there gonna bring Fearow with them." The three of them looked off into the distance, just faintly being able to make out a flock of what seemed to be Spearow, this time with a bigger pokemon too. Charlotte whipped out her pokedex, "Fearow, with its huge and magnificent wings it can keep afloat in the sky. It can fly a whole day without landing," All three of them looked at each other and ran for safety, Charlotte dove behind a tree in the forest to the side. Alexis and Micheal ran into a fork in the road and hastily decided splitting up would be more efficient.

Micheal found himself at the edge of a cliff, having to cross an old rope bridge to get across to safety, so steadily he began across, holding the rope for support. Half way across, he noticed that some planks were missing and some had been broken so he took more caution over those parts, but eventually he made it to the other side, and decided that the chasing pokemon weren't after him, gladly he sat down for a rest.

Alexis on the other hand, had a full hand, it seemed the Spearow and Fearow were after her, and catching up quickly. Alexis knowing her Charmander didn't stand a chance, continued to run hoping to find someone to help or somewhere to hide. Just as she glanced over her shoulder she tripped over a stone in the road and hit the ground. The attacking pokemon mere feet away she let out a deafening screech and covered her eyes, preparing for the worst.


	7. Squirtle To The Rescue?

**Chapter Six : Squirtle To The Rescue? **

Micheal and Charlotte met up on the path where they had been walking before the attack, "Hey, where's Alexis?" Micheal shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care, finally it's quiet around here." Just as he spoke they heard a high pitch yelp, looking ahead of them, they saw the flock of birds touch the ground, "Alexis!" Charlotte yelled as they started running towards their new friend, "I hope she's okay." She thought out loud.

"Help me!" Alexis yelled, as the Spearow began pecking at her and her Charmander, both curled up on the ground. "AHHHHHHH!" The birds stopped attacking Alexis and flew away momentarily giving her a chance to look up at her hero; A tall boy, will terribly matted hair and a sly smile. He was running around flailing his arms and yelling like a lunatic, an approach Alexis had not tried to ward off the attacking birds. Standing up she walked over to him, "Thank you…" She spoke quietly and shyly, "I'm Alexis." The boy stopped running and looked at her, "I'm Kevin." She stared at him for a while, taking in his dirty appearance, it had looked as though he had never bathed in his life, and his face held a sly smile that never broke. "There going to come back, so unless you want to be bird food I suggest you run." Alexis looked at him, a little confused, "What about you?" His grin grew steadily larger, "Don't worry about it." Was all he said before Alexis ran off into the distance.

"What a strange boy." Alexis said to herself, wondering if he even knew what a shower or shampoo was. She remembered seeing poke ball's attached to his belt meaning he must be a trainer, but she couldn't help but wonder what kind of pokemon he had.

"Alexis? Where are you?" Charlotte and Micheal ran along the path searching for their lost friend, "I hope she's okay." Charlotte thought, "She probably got picked up by the Fearow and brought back to the nest for bird food." Micheal said with a slight seriousness to his voice, receiving another slap across the arm from Charlotte. "Don't say that, she's probably got away and is sitting in the forest happily smoking a smoke with Chest- hey who's that?" Charlotte pointed to a boy sitting in the middle of the road, a Squirtle by his side, both looked worn out. They ran over to him, "Hello? Are you okay?" Charlotte said, bending over to see the boy, he looked as though he was sleeping though. "That's strange, why would someone just take a nap, in the middle of no where?" Charlotte asked Micheal, receiving a shrug as they continued walking. "It seems silly though." Charlotte continued, glancing over her shoulder at the boy in the road, "I mean I don't get-" "Shut up already, he's not worn out, he's burnt out! Now lets just go find Alexis." Charlotte glanced back again, "Oh…" It was quiet until they reached town, in hopes of finding a lost Alexis.

"Chester, where am I? Is this Presslate city?" She wandered around the buildings, in search of a pokemon center. Not able to stop wondering about the boy that saved her from the attacking Spearow and Fearow.


	8. The Rough Tough Wartortle

**Chapter Seven : The Rough Tough Wartortle**

Charlotte and Micheal found their way to the pokemon center in hopes of finding Alexis there, not sure what exactly had happened to the girl after they parted ways. It could either be good, or really bad. "Hi Nurse Joyce, have you seen a girl come in here, she's medium height," Charlotte raised her hand a little higher than her own height, "And she has brown hair, and blue-ish eyes. Oh and a Charmander." The nurse smiled happily and pointed over to the couches in the waiting room, "I believe that's who your looking for?" Micheal and Charlotte thanked the nurse and walked over to her.

"Alexis? Are you okay." She looked up from the floor and smiled at her new friends, "Yeah." Her voice was quiet and unstable and her breathing was harsh. "Well?" Micheal questioned, "What happened after we split up?" Micheal smiled to himself, picturing Alexis getting picked off by a Fearow and fed to the babies. Alexis told them about how she fell and the boy with the sly smile who had saved her life. "I'm glad your okay." Micheal retorted after her speech, Charlotte agreed and they all sat back and let a comfortable silence fall over them.

"So where to next?" Micheal yawned and stretched his arms over his head as the trio waked through the city, noting all the buildings and people, it seemed strange to them to see so many people almost wishing they were back in the isolation of the forests. "Em, the closest town is Deon Town, it's a few miles that way." Charlotte looked up from the map and pointed to the path ahead, "Good," Micheal huffed, "All these ass clowns are scaring away the wild pokemon." Alexis smiled, glad to be traveling with Micheal and Charlotte, "Alexis?" Charlotte asked, waiting till she looked at her before speaking, "Chester needs battling experience if you ever want him to evolve." She flushed slightly and looked down at her pokemon, "I know, but Chester's not that kind of pokemon." Micheal patted his side where his pokeball's were "Not that kind of pokemon? Like what, your never going to raise him, wow your really a dumb ass." He snapped, "Charmander can evolve into Charmeleon at level sixteen, and Charizard at level thirty six, its stupid to keep him in his weakest form, but then again your pretty stupid." This comment caused a giggle out of Charlotte, "What are you laughing at Charlotte, your pokemon is a Minun, the gayest of the gay." Sinking her head down, Charlotte began to sulk yet again, "Well, I don't know, it seemed like a good choice-hey a pokemon!"

Micheal on instinct pulled out a pokeball, looking over at the wild pokemon as Charlotte pulled out her trusty pokedex, "Wartortle: often hides in water to stalk unwary prey. For swimming fast it moves its ears to maintain balance." Micheal threw the pokeball at the pokemon, gasping when the pokemon knocked the ball away, "It's a tough one! That only makes me want it more!" Sending out Larry, he began his strategy to catch the Wartortle, "Larry use scary face!" Larvitar attempted to scare the opponent without success, "Looks like the only scary face around here is yours, Micheal." Alexis commented, causing a giggle out of Charlotte. The Wartortle used water gun, getting a direct hit, the pressure of the water causing instant bruising on Larvitar's stomach. "Larry, Sand Storm, just like before!"

Before Larry was able to kick up sand, Wartortle nailed Larvitar with a tackle attack, sending the small pokemon across the ground, "Micheal, you cant beat it, its too strong." Micheal refused to quit despite the injuries already caused to his pokemon. "Use bite Larr-" "Wally, use Withdraw, than bite!" The trio looked up, and saw a boy standing next to the pokemon, "Oh, it's a trainers pokemon." Charlotte noted, "Kevin…" Alexis thought to herself. Before either of them could finish Larry was intrapped in Wally's clutch, sharp teeth digging into his rough flesh, "Too bad, buddy, Larvitar's flesh is too coarse for your pokemon's attack to do much damage-" "Wally, come back, were going." The pokemon released Larry, looking back at his trainer and grumpily walking away with him." Micheal shook his tiny fists at the boy retreating, "Hey! Your only running away cause I was going to win!" The boy didn't turn around just continued walking.


	9. Run Run Its Rhyhorn

**Chapter Eight : Run, Run, Its Rhyhorn**

Michel still pouting about his loss to the strange boy, kept to himself, his hands in his pockets, his head down to the ground. Alexis and Charlotte both glanced nervously at him, "Hey Micheal?" Charlotte finally asked, sinking her head down when he didn't look up. "Micheal Sadurski, you will not be grumpy today!" Alexis scolded Micheal before noticing that Charlotte had disappeared. "Hey where'd she go?" Alexis asked herself, knowing Micheal wouldn't reply.

"Minnie, look." Charlotte pointed down the path, where you could just barely make out a town, "That's Deon town, that's where we'll get our first badge." Leaning back Charlotte sat on a rock, crossing her legs and looking up at the sun, "The Blackout badge is mi-whoa!" The rock she was sitting on began moving, glancing down she realized it was no rock, it was a pokemon. "Rhyhorn, Strong but not smart, this pokemon can shatter even a skyscraper with its charging tackles." Charlotte was quickly thrown off the wild pokemon, landing hard on the ground she let out a groan, not noticing the pokemon had turned around and was ready to charge at her.

Micheal and Alexis were looking around for Charlotte, "She couldn't have gone far, I mean she was just here." Micheal nodded, "Yeah but she isn't very smart." He added. Just then they heard a scream, knowing it was Charlotte they ran towards the noise.

"Help me!" Charlotte was running as fast as she could, knowing it wouldn't be long before she couldn't run anymore, and hoping someone would show up before then. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the angry pokemon charging, it was a fair distance away but catching up quickly.

As they were running they faintly saw something coming towards them, "Run, Run, it's a Rhyhorn!" Charlotte yelled, not knowing if they understood but to scared to stop running and explain it to them, looking behind her again, she realized they weren't following her. "What did she say?" Alexis asked, looking at Micheal who was pointing behind her, "Rhyhorn!" Micheal yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the side, just barely missing the pokemon's angry attack. However the pokemon continued to chase after Charlotte.

"Minnie, lets climb that tree!" Charlotte and her Minun scurried up a tall tree, staring down at the Rhyhorn who was continuously charging the tree. Charlotte knew that the tree wouldn't hold up for long, "Its over, he caught us…" Charlotte spoke quietly, her voice was shaky. She held onto a branch tightly, hardly able to hold her ground. Just as the tired Rhyhorn made contact with the tree, a pokeball fell from her pocket, landing directly on the Rhyhorn and concealing it inside. To her surprise the pokemon remained inside the ball, sliding down the tree she picked up the pokeball.

"Charlotte, you okay!" Alexis called, just as Charlotte collapsed on the ground in an attempt to catch her breath, "Yeah I'm fine." Both Micheal and Alexis looked around, "Where's the Rhyhorn?" She asked, Charlotte grinned largely, holding the pokeball close, "I caught it." She said proudly, Micheal grunted, "Bullshit, there's no way you could have caught that pokemon." Charlotte held her smile, "Believe what you want Mikey," She said as the attached the pokeball to her belt.

The three began their quest to Deon town, hoping to find new challengers, new pokemon, and receive the Blackout Badge.


	10. Power To Pupitar

**Chapter Nine : All Power To Pupitar**

Charlotte spent the entire way to Deon town bragging about her newest pokemon, a proud smile plastered on her face. "We're here." They all stopped and took in the sight, it was an older looking town, not many people could be seen, but that didn't matter to the trio they had one thing on their minds, the Blackout Badge.

"This will be a doubles match, Charlotte and Micheal vs. Kayla and Hannah! One pokemon each! No Time limit." Charlotte and Micheal glanced at each other, confident smiles on both their faces, "Lets make this quick." Charlotte said to him, "Just don't get in my way." He joked back, partly serious however.

Rhyhorn and Larvitar were sent out onto the arena, followed by the gym leaders pokemon, Pikachu and Raichu, exactly what Micheal had predicted. "This should be easy." Charlotte titled her head to the side, "Why?" Shaking his head he answered her, "Because are pokemon are immune to their electric attacks." Smiling she nodded, "I knew that."

"How in the hell did you two become gym leaders with those mice anyway? What were you planning to do when someone with half a brain thought to bring a rock or ground pokemon?" The gym leaders just smiled and the older of the two, Kayla, just smiled and said, "we aren't as stupid as you think." "Pikachu, Raichu, use agility!" The two electric pokemon exploded into about 15 exact copies of the original each. "Rhyhorn use Rock Blast and find the original" As the rocks spewed from Rhyhorn's mouth the Pikachu had to move to avoid being hit and as soon as it did Larvitar was on it with a thrash attack, a punch, a kick, and then a vicious tail slam left Pikachu up against the wall with blood trailing from it's nose.

"RAICHU MEGA KICK!" screamed Kayla and while Larvitar's back was turned he was struck in the back and he flew headfirst into the gym wall creating a huge dust cloud to fly up. By this time Pikachu had gotten up the gym leaders screamed together "Pikachu, Raichu, IRON TAIL" the confused and dimwitted Rhyhorn had nowhere to go and both tails slammed directly on his head. He fell in a heap and Charlotte had no choice but to return him.

"Of course Rock pokemon are weak against steel attacks." Charlotte said "It's up to you now Mikey." "Larvitar use Sandstorm!" but no sooner had he said that then a huge, shining light blasted out from where Larvitar was laying. And out of the light emerged Pupitar. A smile came over Micheal's face and he said under his breath "now your done", while Charlotte and Alexis danced in a circle singing "Larvitar evolved!" Pupitar use "Rock Slide!" Pikachu was leveled by an immense rock and Raichu was swiftly brought down by another rock slide attack.

Momentarily after the battle, the gym leaders together walked towards Micheal and Charlotte, awarding them each a Blackout Badge and complementing Micheal on his skills as a trainer. After returning his new pokemon, Pupitar, they left the gym, Micheal's smile never leaving his face.


	11. A Gloomy Day In Deon Town

**Chapter Ten : A Gloomy Day In Deon Town**

Running through the night, the trio find themselves stuck in a thunderstorm with no where to go. "Where's the pokemon center?" Charlotte yelled over the thunder, holding Minun close to her as a flash of lightening went off. "It's supposed to be right around here!" Alexis yelled back, holding her backpack over her head to keep dry, "This is bullshit." Micheal retorted angrily, realizing his hair was becoming curlier than it previously had been. The three friends continued running through the rain in hopes of a pokemon center.

They had stopped to rest in an alley where the rain didn't seem able to hit, it was a good idea at the time. "Ew! Micheal, was that you!" Charlotte covered her nose with her sleeve; Alexis smelt the air then made a gagging motion, "It wasn't me!" Micheal snapped back, now holding his nose too. "What ever it is, it smells nasty." Charlotte pointed out, still staring at Micheal who just shook his head.

"There's your problem." He muttered from behind his sleeve, Charlotte and Alexis looked over, "A Pokemon farted?" Alexis asked, making a smile appear on Charlottes face, "No you idiot," Micheal retorted, "Its Gloom, when it's frightened it lets out a horrible smell." Alexis nodded, "I don't like it very much." Charlotte responded, "Who would want one of those." Just as the words escaped her mouth a figure appeared at the opening of the alley, "Gerald, there you are." A girl walked past and picked up the pokemon, "It's not scared anymore." Alexis pointed out, noticing the clearing of the air.

"I'm Gerald's trainer, but he always seems to get away from me when he's frightened." She spoke in regards to her pokemon, "My names Brittnay." After the three introduced themselves they made their way back to Brittnay's house, eager to sleep in a real bed and get some real food.

While approaching the house, Charlotte told the girl about how they were traveling to become pokemon masters, "Okay we're here." She pulled a key from her pocket and placed it in the door, "What, you live in a fucking shack?" Micheal asked, noticing the small size of the home. Charlotte and Alexis smiled as they entered the home. "Thank you for letting us stay the night." Alexis said politely. It was decided, Brittnay would sleep on the couch, Alexis took the floor, and Charlotte and Micheal shared the double bed.

The house was tiny and cluttered up with junk, but it was better than sleeping outside in the rain, Alexis uncomfortably laid on the wood floors, with only a pillow and a small blanket, while Micheal laid sprawled out across the bed, leaving Charlotte the tiniest of room to sleep.

In the morning the three trainers got up and attempted a quiet retreat, but all three of them stopped at the sight of Brittnay sleeping, her gloom in hand and both drooling with puddles beside them. "That's adorable!" Charlotte whispered, "That's disgusting," Micheal replied, a little to loud because it woke up the sleeping girl. "What time is it!" She asked in a hurry, "I'm late! I was suppose to go challenge the gym leader today!" Micheal began to laugh furiously, "You? You're too shitty of a trainer; I bet you couldn't even beat Alexis!" He stopped to wipe a few tears from his eyes. "I could! I can… I will! I challenge you," She pointed at Alexis, "To a One on One pokemon battle." Swallowing hard Alexis agreed nervously, knowing this would be her first battle.

The rain fell sparingly, the sky was a mysterious grey, a cold wind blew throughout the gloomy town of Deon, this was Alexis' chance to prove herself as a trainer, and this was Chester's chance to get what he wanted, a battle!


	12. Three Cheers For Charmeleon

**Chapter Eleven : Three Cheers For Charmeleon**

Chester being Alexis' only pokemon was sent out, despite the drizzling rain, "Alexis, make it quick, the rain's going to weaken Chester." Micheal told her knowingly, making sure she knew she was at a disadvantage. "Let's go Gerald!" Brittnay called, the Gloom looking confident stepped out onto the battle field. "I'll give you the first move." The stranger said to Alexis.

"Chester, get close and use scratch attack!" Alexis yelled, Micheal shaking his head, "What was wrong with that move?" Charlotte asked him quietly, "Remember, Gloom let out a horrible smell when they feel threatened." Charlotte thought back to the previous night, "Oh, right." She said slowly. Just as Micheal had predicted Gloom let out a nasty smell, protecting himself from any close range attacks. "Chester, you okay?!" The pokemon staggered backwards, his face turning slightly green. Before Alexis knew it a burning liquid was coming towards her pokemon, "Chester watch out!" She yelled, her Charmander jumping to the side just in time, "That was Glooms acid attack." Brittnay informed Alexis, causing a grunt out of the girl, "Chester use Ember, before she uses acid again." The move was dodged by Gloom, and another acid attack was released, this one coming closer than the last. Charmander scrambled to get back to its feet, out of anger it rushed in for a scratch attack, "Chester no!" Alexis called, watching as her pokemon got nailed with the acid attack, its flesh instantly burning, however it continued to persue the offending pokemon, hitting one scratch attack after the other.

"Chester!" Alexis called, at that exact moment Charmander got engulfed in a bright light, when it cleared a bigger pokemon stood where Chester once had. "Chester evolved into Charmeleon!" Micheal called. Alexis jumped up and down, overwhelmed with joy, "Chester! Ember attack!" She yelled. The pokemon opened its mouth and released a small ball of fire, scorching the opponent. Glooms flower was overtaken by flames, unable to be put out Brittnay called back her pokemon.

Slowly she walked over to the trio, "You're a really strong trainer." Alexis said encouragingly, getting a similar comment back from the girl, the two shook hands and Alexis turned back to Micheal and Charlotte a large grin on her face. All four trainers went out to lunch after this, getting to know each other and becoming fast friends they decided that one day they would meet up again, "Hey, we better see you in the pokemon league." Charlotte said, shaking hands with the girl, Micheal let out a laugh, "Like either of you will ever make it that far." He spoke in a joking tone, "I'll be there, and when I see you guys, I'm going to be stronger and a better trainer." Brittnay spoke in complete confidence, "You'll see." She said to them all like she had something to prove.

The trio left on their way to Mentrow City, knowing that would be the last they saw of Brittnay and Gerald. Their hopes high and their confidence even higher they disappeared into the distance.


	13. Tricky Little Treecko

**Chapter Twelve : Tricky Little Treecko **

On their way to Mentrow City, Micheal, Charlotte and Alexis decided to take a break, all three quickly falling asleep in the shade of a large tree. Neither of them realized that ahead they would have a tricky task to deal with.

"Hey! Who stole my glasses?!" Micheal yelled angrily, squinting to see Charlotte and Alexis, who both said it wasn't them, "I need them to see!" The boy yelled again, "Hey, you don't have to yell! We'll help you find them!" Charlotte and Alexis stared at the ground, feeling through the grass to see if they could spot the lost glasses. Micheal had walked over by the stream, splashing water on his face, and feeling his way back, however before he could make another step he tripped and fell face first into the grass, looking up while mumbling a few curses he barely made out a pokemon, "Hey!" He yelled, when he realized the pokemon had his glasses.

By the time Charlotte and Alexis had found Micheal he had sat up, pouting horribly, "God dam son of a bitch, run away with my glasses will you!" He spoke in an angry whisper, looking on in confusion the girls waiting for an explanation. "Who stole your glasses?" Charlotte asked, Micheal looked around and signaled for them to come closer, "The Treecko." He whispered, "The Treecko?" Charlotte repeated louder, quickly he covered her mouth, "Shh! It's listening to us, its playing mind games!" He said, almost sounding crazy. Pulling out her pokedex she listened "Treecko is cool, calm and collected, it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare this pokemon down it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground." Micheal pulled them all in closely, "We need to create a diversion, he explained his plan to the girls and they all took their positions.

The first plan left Micheal leaping around in an attempt to catch the shifty pokemon, quickly realizing his plan wouldn't work the trio regrouped and came up with a better plan to get back his glasses.

It was only a matter of time before that tricky little Treecko came back, this time Micheal and his friends were ready. Like he predicted it wasn't long before the pokemon came out of hiding, the second it did Chester jumped out and shot an ember attack at it, the pokemon attempted a retreat but found itself trapped between a Nidorina and a Nidorino, with no where to go, Micheal leaped onto the pokemon holding it in his arms and snatching the glasses back from him.

Instantly his vision became clear and his temper decreased, "Lets go." He said happily, marching off dramatically into the distance, closely followed by Charlotte and Alexis who occasionally glanced back at the wild pokemon, wondering what would happen to the lone pokemon. "Maybe we should have helped it." Charlotte said, worried about the stray Treecko, Micheal just grumbled, "That pokemon doesn't deserve shit." Forcing a smile the girls followed the angry boy towards the next town.


	14. The Battle For Bulbasaur

**Chapter Thirteen: The Battle For Bulbasaur**

"It's been too long since I've caught a new pokemon!" Micheal complained, looking around and seeing absolutely no wild pokemon worth catching in the forest. "At least both your pokemon evolved." Charlotte reversed the conversation, "Minnie won't ever evolve!" She sighed, looking down at her pokemon, smiling hoping Minnie wouldn't think she didn't want her anymore. "It's your own fault," Micheal began, "If you weren't so stupid you could have picked a better pokemon." Charlotte sulked playing with her sleeve "Well, I don't know I like Minun." Micheal just laughed, neither of them realizing Alexis had gone missing.

"Hey guys look what I found!" Alexis ran up to them a pokemon in hand, "It's so cute!" Charlotte squealed, being shoved aside by Micheal almost instantly, "Wait a minute, that's a Bulbasaur, it evolves into Venasaur at level thirty two, I want it!" He grabbed the pokemon from Alexis' hands and began talking to it, "I am going to catch you, so get ready to battle!" Before he could finish Charlotte grabbed the pokemon out of his hands, "Hey cutie," She said in a high pitched voice, "Is it okay if I catch you?" She asked politely. Alexis then grabbed back the pokemon, "Neither of you are going to catch that pokemon, because it is mine." Both Micheal and Charlotte looked at her, "How the hell did you manage to catch it?" Micheal asked in a rude tone, "I didn't, yet." Alexis said, "But it's as good as mine!" The three began to fight over the wild pokemon, all giving random reasons why it should be theirs.

Eventually they came to a conclusion, "We will battle for it." Charlotte purposed, Micheal laughing at her, "I'm down." He said, knowing he was the strongest trainer out of the three. So it began, it was decided that Charlotte and Alexis would battle first, the winner would then battle Micheal for the Bulbasaur.

"Go Rhyhorn!" Charlotte called, knowing Alexis only had one pokemon to call she picked her strongest pokemon. Alexis was happy to be able to send out her newly evolved pokemon, "Chester lets do this!" She called out Charmeleon. "Well this is going to be a gay battle between two really stupid trainers." Micheal commented. "Rhyhorn use Scary Face!" The rock pokemon stared Chester down, receiving very little effect before the opponent began its attack, one scratch after the other, Charlotte smiled. "My pokemon's made of rock, you can't hurt it like that." Taking advantage of the close range Rhyhorn used horn attack, driving its spike deep into Charmeleon's stomach and forcing it to slide backwards. "Rock blast!" Charlotte yelled, the pokemon opening its mouth and shooting three boulders at the offending pokemon, each one close but not close enough to its target. Alexis countered with a Metal Claw, "Lucky guess." Micheal retorted, Alexis looked at him confused, "Rock pokemon are weak against steel moves." Nodding she continued the battle.

Charmeleon advanced quickly, before Rhyhorn had a chance to move it was punched backwards, wearing in his rocky coat evident. "Keep going Chester!" Alexis called, nailing one attack after the next in the same spot. Knowing she had to put a stop to this, Charlotte called Rhyhorn to do a Stomp attack. The pokemon lifting its heavy feet and slamming them into the rocky ground, one after the other until the ground began to break, Chester being forced to move away and regain his balance. Taking this opportunity Charlotte used Rock blast, every one a direct hit, with a single movement he hit the ground, his body covered in purple bruising.

"The battle is over, Charlotte wins!" Grabbing at his pokeball he got ready for his fight, "Now it's my t- Hey where'd the Bulbasaur go?" They all looked at where it had been, "Guess it didn't want to be caught." Alexis pointed out, beginning to walk on the path they had been previously, Charlotte being forced to drag a grumpy Micheal along, "Not only did the pokemon escape, I didn't even get to battle, this is bullshit!" A few more swears were muttered before they disappeared into the distance, leaving the Bulbasaur and their hopes of catching it behind.


	15. Minun Meets Her Match

**Chapter Fourteen : Minun Meets Her Match**

"But it was going to be a Venusaur!" Micheal yelled, "It didn't want you as a trainer!" Charlotte yelled back! The two of them had been arguing since the Bulbasaur got away a while back, "There will be no fighting in this group!" Alexis shouted over both of them. Micheal and Charlotte both huffed angrily and turned away. "Minnie?" She asked, her pokemon had been acting strange for a while now, sniffing the air and looking around curiously, Charlotte asked what she was looking for but before she could finish the Minun ran off leaving Charlotte to chase her tiny pokemon.

"Minnie hey, wait up!" She was out of breath when her pokemon finally stopped, "Hey! It's a Plusle!" Minnie sniffed the near identical pokemon, becoming fast friends with the new pokemon they danced around happily, "Peter, time to go home- oh, hello?" An older girl walked up to Charlotte, "Looks like you found yourself a friend." She spoke to her pokemon, her bright smile lighting up on her face, "It's been a while." By this time Micheal and Alexis had caught up, "Charlotte who's that?" Alexis pointed to the older girl, "Oh sorry, I'm Jill." Micheal looked up his cheeks turning a light pink. After introducing themselves Jill invited them to her home.

She was a tall and skinny girl, her dark brown almost black hair reaching her mid back, her eyes a bright blue to match her bright face. She wore a skirt that stopped high on her thighs, her white button up shirt tight around her body. Her home was nice, it was large and fairly empty, almost as bright as the girl herself. "Would you like anything?" She asked the trio, "No thanks." They all responded, Alexis noticed how Micheal was fidgeting and mumbling his words the same pinkish glow on his freckly cheeks. "So Jill, what other pokemon do you have?" Charlotte asked, interested in seeing what Jill was like, "Well, Plusle, Pikachu, Elekid and em, well that's it but I've been looking for a Minun, finding one isn't as easy I thought it would be." Micheal didn't make a wise comment or anything, causing Alexis to look over curiously, a smile growing on her face.

Charlotte looked over at Plusle and Minun playing, a sad smile growing on her face, she knew what had to be done, "Hey Jill, I need to talk to you." She said quietly, the two of them disappeared into the next room returning a few minutes later. "I'll take good care of her I promise." Jill said, Charlotte nodded, "I'm glad."

Without saying anything else Alexis and Charlotte left, almost having to drag a drooling Micheal out of the house, "What's up with you?" Charlotte asked him, "He's in love with Jill." Alexis answered mockingly, getting a giggle out of Charlotte and a few swears out of Micheal. "What ever… What were you two talking about anyway?!" Micheal asked angrily, Charlotte just looked at her pokeball's "You'll see." She said with a proud smile on her face.

With Mentrow city mere hours walk away, the trio found themselves ready for the challenges that awaited them in the new city.


	16. King Of Karp

**Chapter Fifteen : King Of Karp**

On their way to Mentrow City an old man had given Micheal a fishing rod, saying only that he wished us luck on our pokemon adventure, as awkward as it had seemed Micheal kept the fishing rod with him, in hopes of finding somewhere to test it out.

"Here we go!" Micheal called out happily as he threw down his bag and sat comfortably on the grass, "This is a perfect spot." Setting up the rod, he quickly flung it into the water, and waited, Charlotte and Alexis standing in amazement, not thinking Micheal to be the fishing sort of guy. "What are you planning on catching?" Charlotte asked? Looking into the almost clear water, "I don't know." Micheal replied. "Hey Alexis, come look how clear the water is!" Charlotte yelled, glancing over at Alexis who was hidden behind a tree, "No, no thanks, I'd rather not!" She called back. Micheal glared her down, "Shut up, you're scaring away the pokemon!" Rolling her eyes before she got up and skipped towards Alexis just made him even angrier, however he attempted to maintain calm.

"Why won't you go near the water," Charlotte smiled a mocking grin, "Your not scared are you?" She said jokingly, the smile disappearing when Alexis nodded, "Oh… well, there's nothing to be scared of." She preached, "Water is just water." Alexis shook her head, "I'm just scared of the things in the water, like Huntail and Tentacruel" Charlotte rested her face in her hands and sighed, "Hmm, we have a predicament then… I know, I'll help you get over your fear!" Charlotte disappeared before she could refuse the offer.

"Hey Mikey, how's it going?" Charlotte called while running, not waiting for an answer, shortly returning with a bucket of water, sneaking up on Alexis she poured the water over her head, "What are you doing!?" The girl yelled, "I told you I'm not scared of water! I don't like the pokemon in it!" Charlotte laughed to herself, "Oh right sorry." Alexis not finding it funny stood up, "Oh right sorry," She mocked, rolling her eyes angrily, "I hate you!" She squealed, and walked away, sitting down in the sun to dry off. "Jeez, I said I was sorry…" Charlotte said to no one in particular.

"I caught it!" Just then she glanced over her shoulder, staring at an ugly red fish flopping around on the grass, "You caught what?" She walked over and looked at the poor creature disgustedly, "Magikarp, that's what!" Charlotte raised an eyebrow not sure why Micheal was so happy about catching such a strange pokemon. "Ew, what an ugly pokemon!" Alexis had walked over and was now standing with the group, "Why on earth would you catch such a gross pokemon Mike?" She asked, "You both just wait!" He spoke confidently and proudly, "One day you'll see why I did this, and you'll be sorry." He had a sly grin on his face, "I'm so scared of the little fish, what's it going to do to me, splash me?" Charlotte began to giggle. "What ever, just wait and see."

The remainder of the short walk was filled with wise comments about his new pokemon. The whole way Micheal stayed quiet a huge grin on his face, 'you just wait.' He thought to himself.


End file.
